not interested
by thelipstickdoodler
Summary: bella was friends with edward, shes ugly and he hates her now, what happens when bellas leaves and comes back drop dead gorgeous? what happens when edward tries to get his hands on new bella? language and lemons. must read
1. Tick Tock

Tick-Tock

Ever watched a clock for forty five minutes straight? I have. Ever heard the whispers of the girls in the back of the class talking about you? I have. Ever wanted to cry but knew it would to more harm to yourself than good? I have. Ever been accepted in your school at least one? I haven't.

I could still hear Lauren and Jessica whispering in the back of the class room. God, if there was ever an Olympics for Best Gossiper Ever, those two would tie for the gold. I cranked up my iPod hidden inside my jacket up almost all the way. The sound of Led Zeppelin _barely_ drowning out their hushed tones. Barley.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. Varner asked, I snapped my head up having no clue he'd been trying to get my attention for two minutes.

I cleared my throat, "Yes Mr. Varner?" I answered.

"Care to join us now? Or is your notebook just that intrusting?" he asked in a joking manner. I smiled to myself and blushed. He always joked with me when I was too far in my own world doodleing and trying to drown out bimbo one and bimbo two, to pay attention. It was never intentional though.

After a twenty minute discussion I was too preoccupied to pay attention to, I trudged out of the doors to the hallway where the giggles and full blown screams and chatting gathered together in the echoing school. I cranked up the Sex Pistols so loud that I thought I would blow my eardrum out. Oh well.

I glared as Edward passed me; he was the worse. Always looking at me like I was the damn plague. Ever since he got his first girlfriend in seventh grade I was no longer existent. We'd been best friends from birth until then; him with his bronze hair and toned body, and me with my classic rock constantly blaring my brain out all day and night and my size ten jeans.

Slowly, I made my way to the cafeteria, going through the motions of picking out my lunch, paying, then finally walking to _my_ table. It was mine because no one would go near me let alone sit at a table with me, God forbid that ever happens.

I picked up my fork about to take a bite of my spaghetti when the whispering started, and the pointing. Jessica and Lauren always did this, just because they were a size two and I was a ten doesn't give them a right. I sighed and took the bite anyways. I felt a flick at the bag of my head and turned. Lauren pointed down and I saw the paper wadded on the floor.

As I unfolded it the words: _DON'T EAT TOO MUCH! YOUR CAR MIGHT NOT MAKE IT HOME!_

I wouldn't cry. Nope. I wouldn't let them get the satisfaction. It was tougher now that Edward had joined in along with all the other guys and his siblings.

Slowly I got up and dumped my tray and sulked my way to the library. This was where I was safest unless I was in my room.

My favorite thing was fun facts. I just knew everything, like the Queen Victoria was the first ship to Circumnavigate the globe in 1522. Before my friend Jacob Black died, he would get me fact books or cards for my birthday and quiz me on them. I would study like a maniac and get everyone every time. And even though he's gone I still go to his grave and tell him all the facts I learned that month. It was my own little ritual and I loved it. I felt like I was still connected to him in some way.

I picked the book of _100 facts to know! _From my backpack and popped the ear-bud to my iPod back into my ears and hit play.

Instantly, the sound of Pink Floyd's Time filled my ears as my eyes flashed across random facts: Monday is the most common day for committing suicide, 1 in 5,000 Atlantic Lobsters are born bright blue, the pancreas produces insulin, stressed it dessert spelled backwards.

That us, until they filed in. Computer lab class was taken in the library and lucky me, Edward and Mike had this class. It was my free period and the gym and library were the only places your were allowed. Fuck me.

I couldn't take them anymore, 16 years of this bull shit was enough. I abruptly got up and sped toward the doors and down the hall. I made in across the lot in record time to my old truck.

Once home I called my dad, Charlie, "Dad, hey its Bella."

"_Everything okay Bells? Its the middle of the day and your calling from home, whats up, kid?" _he asked getting to the point.

I sighed, "I'm leaving. Don't freak, I'm going to go stay with mom for a few months, just until the beginning of Junior year okay?"

he sniffed, _"Your sure? Come on kiddo just stay a bit longer, I've only had a year with you." _

"Dad," I warned, "I'll call you when I land in Florida." I hung up and ran for my truck, duffel bag in hand.

I had a plan, now I just had to go through with it.


	2. Zombie

Zombie

Edward would pay. Big.

My six month stay with Renee was well worth it. I went from a size ten to a zero, my skin cleared, my hair grew to my hip bones, and I was about five eight. And dammit I was sexy! I worked my ass off literally for this and I would fucking enjoy it.

I skipped off the plane that landed in Port Angeles looking for Charlie; he was picking me up to take me home.

Honestly I did miss Charlie, a lot actually. But this was something I couldn't wait to flaunt at school. Fuck Lauren and Jessica.

"_Bella?" _Charlie asked shocked. I ran into his arms and giggled.

I was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, a black Ramones tee that I accidentally ripped, and my trusty converse.

After getting reacquainted, Charlie went to the TV to watch the big game as usual and I went to my room to unpack.

My room was lime green, with a queen sized bed. There was a dark brown dresser and two matching book shelves. I had bob marley, jimi hendrix, led zeppelin, pink floyd, and beatles posters on the walls and a small flat screen on the wall.

I laid down and soon found myself in dreamland.

Morning came to early but I jumped up and went on a run. It became my new outlet. I decided to quit my fun facts and start running. I grabbed my iPod and flew down the stairs and out the door. The sounds of Thunderstruck by AC/DC came on and I started to sprint. I didn't want to think about Edward, Lauren, or Jessica. Screw them, I would show them just how wrong they were about me.

After a long run and a very needed hot shower I slipped my leggings with the slashes in them on, with a ripped large sweater, converse, and let my hair hang down ans curly. I slipped my aviators on a walked downstairs and grabbed a pop tart and went on my way.

School was just the same, but my stomach was in so many knots. I slipped out of my car grabbing my backpack and heading for the office.

"Swan, Bella." I said to Mrs. Cope. She looked at me skeptically and I widen my eyes, "What?" I asked.

"Florida was good to you Bella." she smiled. I smiled and looked at my schedule.

I headed for first period math. I opened the door and went over to Mr. Stone, "Ah new student today?" he asked. I just smiled an nodded and he told me to go sit by Edward. He still didn't recognize me, how nice.

I made my way to the back and slid into the table with Edward. Still cocky and gorgeous as ever.

"Hello there, I'm Edward Cullen, whats your name?" he asked with a cocky ass grin.

I smiled as honest as I could, "Bella Swan, not intrusted." and turned back to the board.


End file.
